Love Remains The Same
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Almost songfic, Lita/Trish. One wants to scream their love from the rooftops while one couldnt find her way out of the closet. Femslash, if thats not your scene then i dont think you'll enjoy this much. Read and Review please.


**Soo this is based on the gavin rossdale song love remains the same, i also made a vid for the same pairing with the same song on youtube if anyones intrested. Not sure about where this originated from but none the less here it is. **

**I dont usually say it but i own nothing and no one, if i did why would i waste my precious time writing this, lol. Read and review please :)**

Amy had seen her a thousand times, each time she became more strikingly gorgeous then the last. But tonight the sight of her golden hair as she walked passed her felt like a knife threw her heart. Seeing Trish just pretend she didn't exist and walk on by, her hand entwined with Mickie James', was enough to bring the red head to her knees.

It had been months since they had ended things, and it was selfish for her to think for even a moment that the Canadian wouldn't go on without her but that didn't make it sting any less. It was like salt in a wound, witnessing her moving on like that.

The Sanford native wanted to run after her, pull her away from the brunette and bury her head in her chest begging for forgiveness, for another chance. Amy took in a deep breath, she couldn't do that…she didn't have the right to be upset. After all it was her who decided to end things between them.

Gluing her eyes shut the red head tried her hardest to picture Trish beneath her, the moonlight creeping in on her face from the window on the first night they spent together. It was hard to remember the details now, what they were wearing (if anything) and where exactly they had been. Everything was hazy then black, her memory was failing her.

It was ironic that things seemed to fade to black in her mind like that, because they had never been a grey couple. It was always black or white, hot or cold, never had they found themselves at a comfortable medium. Half the time it felt like the world was ending when they were together, they did nothing but scream and throw things, constantly fighting over hiding their relationship. Then the other half was glorious, heavenly even…days spent just lying in bed together, talking about the future or just peacefully watching the other. But it always ended in the same argument, when would everyone get to know that they were together?

Trish was constantly the one fighting to get their relationship out into the open. All she wanted was for everyone to know the truth; she didn't care about the consequences. The blonde would daydream about simply holding Amy's hand in public; just like she was now doing with Mickie, it was her fantasy just to not have to hide anymore.

The red head however was against it from the first moment it was brought up. She had seen too many friends harassed and ridiculed for being gay, not to mention that she didn't know what the professional consequences would be. Amy did know however that she didn't want to loose her job, and she didn't want any other divas uncomfortable with the idea of rolling around with her in the ring. Lately however, Amy was tired of pretending.

Lost in thought she took in another deep breath, and the scent of cologne soon filled her airways. She recognized the smell immediately; Calvin Klein's "Obsession", it was Randy. The scent was his favourite, although judging by the name it should have been a scent for the Virginia native not him. Spinning around she faked a small smile for him, "Hey."

"Hello gorgeous," Randy said, reaching out to stroke her bare arm, "You ready to go?"

Amy looked down the long hallway in the direction Trish had traveled, she was nowhere in site and obviously long gone. "Yeah, sure." She replied picking up her gym bag and swinging it over her shoulder.

"Let me get that." The St. Louis native told her, taking her gear and adding it to the other bag on his shoulder.

Yes, she had some how fallen into a relationship with the legend killer, or lady-killer, as everyone seemed to affectionately call him. She really wasn't sure how things had worked there way into a relationship, other then the fact that she woke up one morning with a killer hangover and Randy Orton in her bed. Some how though that must have meant he was her boyfriend, because contrary to his playboy image he had been following her around ever since. Eventually she just slipped her way into the comfort of having him beside her when she woke.

* * *

Yawning Amy rolled over into the crook of Randy's arm; it was nice to feel his heartbeat on her skin. She let out a heavy sigh and tried to close her eyes to sleep, but it just wasn't coming. The red head just couldn't get the image of Trish's tear stained face the night that she left her out of her head.

"_Where are you going?" Trish questioned, sitting up in bed when she heard the red head bustling around the room. _

_Amy didn't speak at first, afraid that she would loose her nerve if she did. She couldn't stand to see the woman hurt, her plan was to leave while she was sleeping but the Canadian had awoken before she had even finished packing. "I can't do this anymore Patricia." _

"_Do what?" The blonde pressed, her sleepy eyes struggling to make out what Amy was doing. _

_The American let out a heavy sigh as she dropped the bag in her hand, "This…us, I'm not ready Trish. I can't be what you want me to be."_

_The words shook the tiredness from the bombshell's body, "What on earth do you mean "you cant be what I want" Amy? When all I fucking want is you."_

"_Please don't make this harder then it is." The red head said meekly, stuffing her t-shirts into her suitcase. "I love you Patricia Anne, but I'm not like you, I'm not ready to scream it from the rooftops. I can't give that to you, and its selfish of me to stay when I have no intention of letting people in. I need to let you find what we have with someone who will give you the open lifestyle your looking for."_

_"I see." The women's champion replied, tugging the sheets up to shield the tears spilling out of your eyes. Then that was it, Amy walked out on her and the 4 and half years they'd been together._

Back then Amy was sure she had nothing else to give, that the relationship was bound to stay where it was forever and she knew that hiding their love wasn't what Trish wanted. So she left, she decided, before she wouldn't be able to. It was to no avail however, the feelings were already too deep and too real, as soon as she walked out that door her heart ached for the blonde woman. She gave it time, chalked up her pain to guilt but it never went away and there was no use denying that she missed her.

Amy turned again, this time away from the man next to her; he couldn't take her place…nobody could. She felt so pushed by the blonde that she started pushing back, and wound up completely miserable, hating herself and the lie she was living. So there she was without the love of her life, feeling desperately alone in bed when she actually wasn't physically alone at all.

If the bar downstairs hadn't been closed because it was a Sunday and they were in some hicked out town where nothing was open on the lord's day, she would have a drink in her hand right about now to drown her troubles. She could picture herself toasting to everything she'd lost but ultimately all the alcohol in the world couldn't fix the mistake she had made. Everything had changed so much in the six months they'd been apart, here she was next to Randy Orton, and Trish was obviously with Mickie. No matter how different things were now it still couldn't change how she felt, love always remains the same.

She swung her leg out over the king sized mattress and climbed out of the bed, she needed to put an end to this, she needed to confess her heart to Trish. Amy didn't expect her to take her back, that wasn't the point of all this. But maybe just maybe if she got everything off her chest she could live with herself from day to day and finally get some sleep.

* * *

The red head rocked back and forth on her heals outside the hotel room she knew belonged to Trish, she had to knock and fast, just like that night she left because she could once again loose her nerve. She let her fist connect with the wooden door, bolting had crossed her mind but she decided against it when she realized she could never make it back to her own room before the door would open. All she could do was watch as she heard the lock pull back and hope that Mickie wasn't the one to answer.

A smile eased across Amy's face when she was met but blonde hair and not brown, but the happiness soon faded when she remembered what she had come for. Trish rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Amy?" She questioned, and when she realised that the red head was indeed standing there she immediately rushed to slam the door in her face. Amy was quicker however, shoving her foot in the door before it had a chance to shut completely. She pried her fingers into the crack pulling back the heavy wood, "Please Patricia, can we just talk?"

Trish looked at the woman before her, obviously dead set on having a conversation with her, so much so that she had shown up in the middle of the night, "I don't think that's a good idea." She told her, pulling her robe a little tighter around her body.

"Is Mickie there?" The American asked her, trying to poke her head around the doorframe to see inside.

"Um no…she's not." Trish replied, stopping for a moment to rest a manicured hand on her hip, laying the other one against the wall for support. "What's all this about Amy?"

The red head bit down on her bottom lip, "I don't really know myself, I just have some things I want to say. Trish I haven't been able to stop thinking about us lately, to the point where I'm lying awake unable to shake the sight of your face."

Studying the other woman Trish could see that she was lacking sleep, and seemed completely distraught; unlike she'd ever seen her. "Come in." She said finally, moving aside to allow her into the room.

"Can I get you anything?" The blonde questioned, watching Amy nervously pace the room fumbling with what to do with her hands. The Sanford native looked up from her uneasy state to shake her head no. "You want to sit out on the patio to talk?" Trish asked her, clutching a fresh cup of coffee in her hand. Amy once again used nodding to answer as she followed her former girlfriend outside.

Ascending up onto the railing the red head looked down to the street beneath her, she had excellent balance which was a good thing seeing how one wrong move could send her hurling into the street seven stories down. "I can't get you out of my head," Amy began, breaking the silence she had started she confessed to Trish. "My conscience has been eating away at me since I left, but lately its been driving me mad, seeing you with Mickie today just sent me over the deep end. Bottom line I miss you Patricia Anne, I miss everything about you, about us."

"You left me remember." The blonde retorted, protecting herself with her snide remarks, she didn't want Amy to have the chance to drop her on her face again. She couldn't show weakness to her apologetic words.

Looking up at the sky Amy continued, "I know…but its like all the stars out tonight, there are millions and millions of them but the north star," She said pointing, "Its always brighter then the rest, you're my north star." Trish opened her mouth to speak but Amy once again cut her off, "I don't expect you to just drop everything and come back to me, that's not what I came here for. I just wanted you to know how sorry I am, that I really did love you, scratch that…still love you and it was always fear holding me back. If I could go back in time I would, then I would tell everyone about us, hell I would climb titan towers and sing it. But I can't and I regret what I did, I shouldn't have been afraid to let everyone know I loved you, our love should have come before any stigmatisms that came along with it." Amy tried to catch her breath as she glanced over at the blonde, "Ok I'm done."

She turned her head completely to gauge Trish's reaction, and it wasn't hard to see that she was seconds from tears. The moonlight catching the glossiness of her eyes, the lighting once again bringing a flash of the first time she knew she loved the woman. "Say something…" The red head begged, longing for something, anything to come from her pretty mouth.

Trish simply moved from the deck chair she was sitting on to head towards the American, reaching out she placed her hand on top of Amy's before lacing their fingers together to help her off the ledge. When the Sanford native was once again on her feet she watched Trish inch closer to her, felt the warmth of her breath on her face in the cool air until she tasted the velvet softness of her lips on her own.

The blonde's tongue danced across her bottom lip, asking for access to her mouth, and when granted Amy couldn't believe that she was feeling the sensation of Trish's tongue dancing with hers. "What about you and Mickie?" Amy panted, not wanting to ruin the moment but not wanting to end up in an awkward situation with the woman later.

"There is no me and Mickie," Trish explained, "She came back here after the show, we both thought something was going to happen and when she kissed me I felt absolutely nothing. There was no pop, no spark between us, she was upset but understood when I made it clear…" She said trailing out of her sentence, caught off guard by Amy's fingers tracing the lining on her robe, enjoying the simple feeling of her hand threw the silk.

"Made what clear?" Amy pressed, running her hands through the blonde hair she had been dying to touch, inhaling the familiar sent of her Vanilla Honey shampoo.

The Canadian smiled, "That she wasn't you, as much as I hate you for leaving me, I love you more. I couldn't change that fact no matter how much I tried."

Amy laughed pressing her mouth to Trish's again in a heated kiss, "Me either."

"And Randy?" Trish inquired between kisses, slipping her arms around the red heads waist to make sure they were as close as possible. How she had missed the feeling of the woman in her arms, the sense of a perfect fit and the passion she found there.

"He'll just have to understand, because I'm done pretending you're not my everything."

* * *

**So what did ya think? too fluffy for me? lol drop me a line...**

* * *


End file.
